Visitor in the Night
by MonnieDevil
Summary: My own tag to what should have happened at the end of "Lost and Found" - please R&R. Rated M! It's also my first story, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic story, so please review! Also, I have written this story from my own imagination, but I apologize if there are any similarities with another story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and I have borrowed part of the story line**

Chapter 1

The rain was bashing heavily against her office window as she sat at her desk, in the dull lamplight, with a glass of bourbon nearby. The clock had just hit 2200 hours and she was still cooped in her office. She had been looking at the latest case report for the past hour, and yet she had not made it past the second sentence. And it wasn't because she couldn't read the case agent's handwriting. Her mind kept replying the events from earlier that evening.

She stood up on the balcony, looking out at what had been referred at as her kingdom. In the bullpen sat Carson with the team, Gibbs and Carson's father. Gibbs and his team had just returned from finding Carson's dad, and he was preparing to leave the office. While she stood there, she couldn't help but think what her child would have looked like if she had made the decision to sat with Gibbs. Hell, she had been thinking about that since Carson had walked into their lives. She had previously seen that Gibbs was capable of connecting with children, yet Carson was different. She had always imagined of having a little boy with Gibbs; he would have those stunning ice-blue eyes, the dark brown hair, and the smirk. Maybe that was it, Carson reminded her of the child she could've had with Gibbs. But she had burnt all bridges towards starting a relationship with him. He spared a glance in her direction, and she returned it with a melancholy one. She then turned and started to head into her office, away from those feelings she would rather keep hidden.

As she sat at her desk, her mind leapt to the previous night's events. What had she been thinking when she had asked Gibbs to stay? She now knew that there was never going to be a thing between her and Gibbs. She should just move on; but she knew she couldn't. Despite the fact that she had left him, he had been the one to take her heart. Somewhere in the distance a phone was ringing, but she just sat at her desk and ignored it. The last two days just kept replying in a continuous loop inside her head.

It wasn't until a loud bang brought her back to her senses – the said man was standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Agent Gibbs, what brings you to my office at this late hour?" she said icily. She hadn't intended it to sound like that, but she was still pissed off at how stupidly she had acted over the last couple of days.

"Well director", Gibbs replied snippily, "your security detail have been trying to call you for the past half an hour and were worried about you. They called me to check and make sure that you are ok."

So that was where the ringing was coming for, how long had she been staring at the case file?

"Jen, are you ok?" asked Gibbs in a concerned tone.

"Umm..yes, I'm fine Jethro. It's late, why don't you call my security detail and say that I will be down in five minutes". She then turned her back on him and started to pile all the case files into her briefcase. She stood to grab her coat, but realised that Gibbs was still in her office, holding it.

"What are you doing?" she asked agitatedly. Why couldn't he see that she didn't want to be around him at the moment? Having him hover around her, cramping her space, wasn't helping her feelings at the moment. She just wanted to get away from him, have time to think over her next move.

"Jen, you spaced out again. Are you sure that you are ok?"

"As I have already said Agent Gibbs, I am fine. I just want to go home. Now, could you please move so I can continue to gather my things."

However, instead of listening to her request, he turned and started to head in the direction of the bullpen. She started to protest, she wasn't in the mood for playing games. She hurriedly started to follow him. Thank god there was no one in the bullpen to witness her running after Gibbs, there was already enough rumours being circulated about them.

Gibbs pressed the button and waited for the elevator to open. She silently glared daggers into his back. Who did he think he was? She was quite capable of packing up her own belongings and walking to the elevator. It was when she saw him start to smirk that she suddenly got furious. As the doors opened up and he made to guide her inside, she snapped. She swatted his hand away from her and continued to stand in the opposite corner of the elevator.

She noticed his hurt expression, but it was only brief. She knew that he was just trying to help her, but she was still feeling humiliated. She wanted as much space away from him as possible. Being angry was the only way she knew how to keep him away. Gibbs sensed that he had done something wrong, so for once did not try to provoke her. The elevator ride was icy, and awkward at the same time. The "bing" of the elevator announced that they had reached the parking garage, and with a sigh, Jenny stormed off towards her town car.

She could feel the coolness of the rain beating against her back. It was as she reached the door that she remembered that Gibbs still had her coat. Dripping wet, she turn around and slammed into Gibbs' equally wet chest. Stepping backwards, she had a quick look at his torso. The formation of his six pack could be seen through his wet, see-through, now skin-tight shirt. She internally admitted that he was still in good shape for a man of his age. The feeling of his strong torso against her check in combination with the actual sight, brought back a torrent of memories that she would rather have kept at bay. Looking up at Gibbs, she noticed that he had noticed what she was looking at. She felt a burst of electricity between the two of them, but quickly stepped back, breaking the tension. Blushing profusely, she grabbed her from him, got into the town car and slammed the door.

As her town car pulled away, she spared a quick glance in Gibbs' direction. What she saw made her heart miss a beat. Still standing in the same spot, even wetter than before, was Gibbs still smiling. Why was he smiling? Had he caught the electricity between them as well? Now she was going to go home and think through the latest developments as well. She certainly wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. And she was already sleep-deprived. Now she was fuming again. That man really knew how to get under her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I'm still trying to figure how to work everything, just bear with me! Also, thank you to my reviewers so far, really encouraging and it means a lot :)**

***Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!***

The rain continued to pour as Gibbs drove through the streets of Washington DC. As he drove he was thinking of the events over the past couple of days, but more importantly in the past half an hour. What had just happened? He stood there, in pouring rain, smiling! What was wrong with him? He felt the chemistry between himself and Jenny, something he thought had ended after he left for Mexico. He had wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure where they sat with each other, especially after last night.

She had asked him to stay the night, but he had said no. Like he had told the previous woman, he couldn't start anything while he was in the middle of case. He needed his whole head in the game, especially because this time it concerned a child. However, it wasn't as clean cut with Jenny. She was a complicated woman, she wasn't easy to understand. Had she taken the word "no" as to mean never? Did she understand that there was a child in the house who didn't need an early sex education? He couldn't be sure. Women were complicated. Something he would spend the rest of his life trying to figure out.

As he was trying to figure out how women would perceive the word "no" he pulled into his driveway. The rain here wasn't as heavy as it was at the Navy Yard, but he still got wet running up to his front door. First things first, he needed to change out of his wet clothes. He remembered that he had once told his team that he never got sick. In his teams' eyes, they could understand why a bug wouldn't want to attack him. He was Gibbs. Invincible. A bastard. But he had lied. He had been sick before. It was just part of his tough, ex-marine persona. The sensitive side he never let show, or not very often. And when he did, he often ended up being burnt.

After he had changed into something more comfortable, he made his way down to the basement. He had seen Jenny today, they seemed fine. Surely she wasn't upset about last night, could she? Was she just being a professional? She was his boss after all. And there were people around. But the look she gave him while on the balcony, now that was different. Sad. Melancholy. But what about?

At this point in time he was debating whether he should go and talk to Jenny. Explain himself. Clear the air. But would she want to talk? She was stubborn and she clearly didn't want to be around him. Then there was the opposite end of the spectrum. Did he want to talk to her? Did he want to clear the air; he certainly didn't like talking. But, Jenny was different to everyone else. Did he want to get involved with her again? He had just come out of a relationship, or sorts, and ended up hurting the woman in the process. By getting involved with Jenny, would he only be hurting her? Or, was he hesitating because he didn't want to get hurt again.

He still didn't understand what had happened in Paris, but he knew, to a certain degree, that part of her decision was her career. But did she regret that choice? She did ask him to stay last night; it's clear that she is lonely. Did she just want some company, from a friend? If that had been the case, he had been really cold towards her. Harsh in fact. Jenny, why did everything have to be so complicated about her?

But, just thinking about Jenny and Paris brought butterflies to his stomach. He always trusted his gut to steer him in the correct path. Maybe it was telling him something….

Ducky, Tony, Abby and even McGee, Palmer and Cynthia could all sense something between them. If they valued their lives then they wouldn't be secretly making bets behind their backs. Like DiNozzo would quote, "One does not just simply annoy the Director and have a good life". Where did he even get that quote from anyway? Maybe there was something to it. But this led back to the main question at hand, should he go and talk to Jenny? Talking to her at home was certainly better than talking to her at the office, especially due to its sensitive nature. Maybe he should just work on the boat and get drunk on bourbon. But, that never really worked before. What did work in the past?

He could remember before Mexico, when he would stroll into her office with food. They would just sit, and talk, or reminisce about their past exploits together. They were friends, it wasn't complicated. He looked out for her, and she looked out for him. But both of their secrets had ruined that form of friendship now. He ruined it first, but she shut it out altogether. Maybe he should go and take some responsibility for once. He has hurt too many people in the past, but he was definitely capable of fixing this. That is, if he hadn't left it too late.

The clock on the counter read 0030. A lot had happened in two hours. But he had made up his mind. He knew Jenny, and he knew that she wouldn't be asleep at this moment in time. So, he got up and started to head up his rickety stairs. It was time to face his demons and fix things with Jenny, hopefully for the better. He grabbed his wallet, car keys and a new bottle of bourbon. He would definitely be needing this if things turned sour. He went outside, where the rain had seemed to ease up for the time being. He closed the store, thinking that hopefully he and Jenny could make amends. It was this thought that carried him to his car, and on his way to Jenny's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the updated version! Rated M - there is sexual content, so if you don't like, don't read!**

***Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, just the story line!***

Chapter 3

Jenny barely remembered how she had managed to get home. But as soon has she got there, she headed straight to the bathroom. As a child Jenny had always found that soaking in the bath seemed to relax her. In this case, the bath not only acted as a relaxant, but also got rid of the coldness as a result from getting wet by the rain. As the bath started to fill, she added in some rose-scented bath salts to help calm her down.

She was still furious for letting her guard down last night. For letting herself appear vulnerable. For the past two years she has acted as if she had moved on from Paris, from him, but that had now changed. He knew that she had made mistake, that she regretted leaving him, that she wanted him. It is what he could use this information for that worried her. But she decided to worry about that later. She had had a rough couple of weeks between ops and trying to get funding for NCIS up on the hill. She was drained, and needed to try and get some sleep. She could worry about her personal life over the weekend.

After soaking in the hot water for over an hour, she decided that she should get out before she fell asleep in there. As she made a movie to slip her nightie on, she heard the unmistakable noise of her front door opening. She quickly got dressed and made a move towards her dressing table, grabbing her glock. The clock on her bedside table read 1000, how long had she been in the bathroom for? As she was pondering about how much time had elapsed since she had left the Navy Yard, the undeniable sound of feet climbing up the stairs was discernible. She quietly stepped into her walk-in wardrobe, waiting for the intruder to walk into her room.

The door handle silently twisted in the socket, and opened ever-so slowly, to reveal a man whose face was hidden behind it. The man, however, was not who she was expecting.

"Jethro!" she shouted angrily as she unloaded her weapon, "You almost gave me a heart attack and got yourself killed. Its 1a.m. in the morning, could you not have not waited until the morning to talk to me?"

"Well", he replied, "I was just wanting to see if you are alright?"

As the words sunk in, Jenny became even angrier. He had snuck into her house at 1a.m. in the morning to see if she was alright!

Through clenched teeth she said, "I told you in the office that I was fine, so what is the real reason that you are here Special Agent Gibbs?"

As the words spilled out of her mouth, she saw his face change from concerned to angry.

"Well Director, I wanted to discuss our conversation last night. You have been avoiding me all day. When you asked me to stay, what did you expect to happen?"

That bastard Jenny thought. She knew that continuing to use titles would only worsen the argument, but she was angry. Beyond angry. How dare he come into her home and start shouting at her. But, then she paused. What had he thought she meant last night?

"I thought what I said was pretty obvious Jethro. What did you think I meant?"

She had got him there. He didn't expect her to turn the conversation back on him, but was surprised by his answer.

"Sex", replied Gibbs with a straight face.

"Just sex Jethro?" replied Jenny. Who did he think she was?

"Well no Jen, not just sex."

"Then what then Jethro?" The tension between the two was staring to build at a rapid pace.

"You just asked me what I thought you wanted, how I am supposed to know what you had wanted?" He angrily retorted.

"I wanted you", she replied softly. Gibbs' expression soften at her reply, as he took a step towards her.

"Ah hell Jen, why didn't you just say that?"

Jenny took a step closer towards him and whispered, "I did. When I asked you to stay the night. You said no, meaning that you didn't want me."

"Jenny, I never said that I didn't want you," said Gibbs in a soft tone, pleading her to understand.

"You said no very quickly" she said accusingly.

"I was in the middle of a case, trying to find a missing man. Don't forget about the ten year-old boy sleeping upstairs. What would he have thought if he woke up to the two of us naked in bed?" said Gibbs, his anger flaring again.

Damn, Jenny internally thought. Why hadn't she thought of those reasons as to why he said no? She must look like a total bitch right now. She stood there, staring at Gibbs, with a wounded expression on her face. Now she had to go into damage control. But where to go from there?

She needn't have acted, as Gibbs had been watching her change of emotions from across the room. He had decided upon himself to make the first move. The gap was slowly closing between the two, and she still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was now standing pretty much upon her. He bent his head down next to her ear and whispered, "We are alone now. What is it that you wanted?"

Had he really just said what she thought he had said? She could feel the butterflies stir in her stomach, and acted on them quickly. She pressed her lips against his lightly, as if asking that was what he wanted. He deepened their kiss in response. Their passion escalated rapidly, and things got out of hand very quickly. The next thing Jenny had realised was that she was on her back, Gibbs on top of her asking for permission before he continued. She nodded slightly, and continued to kiss his neck.

His hands travelled down her body, and up under her nighty. She quickly grew frustrated with their lack of progress, so she started to tug at his shirt, suggesting that she wanted to touch his bare skin. He quickly realised her intentions, and took off his shirt, while she took off her nighty. Gibbs, being on top, took advantage of her exposed upper body, and started to make his way down her chest. He stopped once he reached her right breast, and started to suckle her areola. Jenny started to moan at the sensation, which only made him continue. He then swapped to her left breast, while she trailed her hand down towards his crouch.

She started to unzip his pants, in between her moans of pleasure. She could feel his hard on underneath his jeans, which only excited her more. She was starting to get tired of foreplay, so she tried to yank off his pants. Gibbs quickly slipped out of them, taking his underwear with them. She quickly tossed her underwear off, somewhere on the floor with the rest of their garments. They were now completely naked.

His body was exactly as she remembered from six years ago, just with a couple more body scars. She ran her hands over his stomach muscles, something she had wished for only hours earlier. She gave him a sexually frustrated look, which he understood as "hurry up". He positioned his body so that his shaft was slightly touching the entrance of her vagina. He was driving her crazy. With one silent look, he entered slowly.

He waited, momentarily, for her vagina to become accustomed to his size before he started moving. As one, they started off slow and graceful, but as the need became more urgent, their moves became more frantic. Both of their screams of pleasure, as well as the scent of their sweat, filled the room. It didn't take long, but he could feel that she was close to the edge, so he kept pushing harder and harder. She orgasmed first, and after one more thrust, he came after her.

They both lie in each other's arm, coming down from their high. It had been an eventful couple of weeks for both of them, so they were both extremely tired. They both drifted off to sleep, happy and content.

* * *

As the sun filtered through Jenny's bedroom window, she started to stir. She was naked and wrapped up in the arms of a man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be exact. She knew that sleeping with an insubordinate was wrong, but at this moment in time, she couldn't give a damn.

**A/N: At the moment, I'm not sure whether to continue, or just leave it as is?! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited - it means a lot to me :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of the love scene – I wrote one and it really wasn't that good, so I cut it. I still think it sounds good the way I have written, but if you think I should edit it, and incorporate it above I can…it's my first story so I'm not really sure! But here is the next chapter, so I hope you like it! Also, this chapter is essentially a filler, its leading up to a Jibbs moment. That's the main reason why I have glossed over the majority of the facts. **

**Please R & R!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the current storyline****

Chapter 4

Gibbs was only just stirring from his slumber when he felt a body move against him. He continued to keep his eyes closed, as the person lying next to him lent over, and started to place light kisses across his chest. He couldn't keep up his pretence any longer, so he opened his eyes. He smiled at the beautiful woman lying across from him, who returned one back. Neither needed words to describe how they felt, they had both shown it to each other earlier that morning. The only thing that they needed to work out was where their new-found relationship was headed. Gibbs went to open his mouth when Jenny moved up his chest, and started to kiss him passionately on the mouth. Their kiss, however, was interrupted by the loud shrill of a phone ringing.

Gibbs lent over Jenny, grabbing his phone to see who was interrupting his morning. He realised that it was dispatch, so he had to pick it up.

"Gibbs," he roughly said into the phone. The dispatcher said that there was a dead sailor at Anacostia Park that he had to go and investigate. He turned to look at Jenny, who just gave a small nod in understanding. He hung up the phone and got out of bed, quickly getting dressed. He then lent over the bed, and kissed Jenny goodbye before heading home to change into a new set of clothes.

On the drive home, he called DiNozzo and told him the details about their new investigation. He would meet the team there. He pulled into the driveway and quickly ran up the stairs to change. Jenny's rose-scent still lingered on his clothes, bringing a smile to his face. It was the first time in quite a while that he had an actual genuine smile. He was determined to make his relationship with Jenny work. But, he couldn't think about that now, he had a dead sailor to attend to.

After changing into a new set of clothes, he headed to his car to start his long day at work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny still lay in bed, relishing in the afterglow of her lovemaking with Jethro. She knew that she would be pushing it to get to work, but she didn't really care. She was happy, despite the consequences of her actions. She knew that if the Secretary of the Navy found out, he would have her badge. But, she would worry about that later. She was going to focus on her new relationship, and making it work before she announced it to the world.

As she rolled out of bed, she knew that she and Jethro would have to talk. And soon. They had far too much water under the bridge, and it needed to be cleared before they could really start over. She hopped into the shower, thinking about how she could breach the subject. Jethro was a man of few words, so getting him to talk was going to be a problem. In the meantime, she certainly knew how to tease him.

* * *

After the body had been examined, and the evidence collected, Gibbs and the team returned to the bullpen. So far they knew that the sailor's name was Greg Thompson, a 20 year old male who was just about to be deployed for the first time. He had been stabbed in the heart five times, but they had found the knife a block from the scene, with bloody fingerprints all over it. Gibbs internally hoped that this would be an open and closed case. He had had a heavy case load the past couple of weeks, and needed a day to catch up on all of his paper work before he got into a fight with Jenny. And for what must have been the thousandth time today, his thoughts returned to the beautiful red-head and the morning's events. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by his phone ringing.

"Gibbs" he barked into his phone.

"Agent Gibbs," answered Cynthia, "Director Shepard would like to see you in her office. She wants an update on the current case."

"Ok, I'll be up there in a minute," replied Gibbs. He quickly got up off his chair and ran up the stairs, two at a time. He strode past Cynthia, giving a curt nod, opened the door to Jenny's office, and walked straight in. Jenny stood with her back to the door, looking out at the Navy Yard.

"You wished to see me Director?" inquired Gibbs with a smile.

"Yes," Jenny replied as she turned to look at Gibbs. He noticed her radiant smile as she slowly turned to face, what he did not expect was the outfit that she was wearing. She was wearing a tight black dress that just came above her knew, her signature black stilettoes, and a forest green blazer. She looked amazing, he thought.

"I take it you like my outfit," she enquired. He knew that he had been caught staring, but it was hard not to.

"I haven't decided yet," he replied slyly. She smirked in return.

"Anyway, I was wondering how your case was coming along?"

"At the moment we are just waiting on forensics, our victim was stabbed five times in the chest with a knife. We have found the weapon and are just waiting on the fingerprints to get a match." While he was talking, he had noticed that Jenny had moved closer to where he was standing. She lent up towards his ear and huskily whispered, "Will the case be finished by tonight Agent Gibbs?"

"I sure hope so Jen" he replied in a rough voice. By the way that she was acting, he knew he was in for a treat tonight.

"I'll order Chinese and wait for you in the basement?"

He nodded as he moved to make an exit.

"And Jethro," she called out, "We really do need to talk tonight".

He nodded for a second time and strode out of the office past Cynthia. He headed for the elevator, to check up on Abby. While in the elevator, he thought that Jenny was such a tease. The way that she was acting, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the day. The elevator made a "ding" sound that indicated that he had reached Abby's lab. As he headed into the lab, McGee called, "Boss, Abby has a hit on the fingerprints. The fingerprints matched a 22 year-old girl named Grace Johnson, she was previously arrested for drink-driving a couple of months ago. Tony and Ziva have already gone to pick her up".

"Good job guys," Gibbs grunted back. While he waited for Ziva and Tony to return, he was going to grab a coffee.

****Their talk will be detailed in the next chapter!****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've written this chapter a couple of times and I'm still not entirely happy with it. I hope that I haven't written the characters too OOC... I'm not going to lie, it's a bit fluffy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters and started to follow this story!**

**Also, I have edited Chapter 3 if you're interested ;)**

****Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, only the plot!****

Chapter 5

Once DiNozzo and Ziva had bought in their suspect and placed her in interrogation, Gibbs had barely glared at her before she confessed. It had turned out that she was actually Thompson's girlfriend and he had been cheating on her. She was so hurt and angry that she stabbed him multiple times before she realised what she was doing. She panicked and had ditched the knife. After her confession, the team then spent the rest of the day typing up their reports. It was nearing 1800 hours and everyone, except for DiNozzo, had finished them. When DiNozzo had finally finished his report, Gibbs grabbed them and started to make his way up to the Director's office. As he reached the balcony, he heard Tony shout,

"Boss, its 1800 hours, can we leave?"

The expression Gibbs returned made him wince. Gibbs internally smirked at this; he liked to keep his team on the edge of their toes. He replied,

"Yeah DiNozzo" and continued on his way.

He had seen Jenny leave half an hour earlier, so he 'delicately placed' the finished reports on Cynthia's desk before heading back towards to bullpen. By the time that he had reached the balcony the bullpen was empty. His team were obviously in a hurry to leave; they had had a busy work load the last couple of weeks and hopefully they would have the weekend off. He strode down the stairs and headed towards the elevator, preparing himself for the talk with Jenny.

* * *

Jenny had just sat down in the basement to wait for Gibbs when she heard the slamming of a car door nearby. This was quickly followed by the footsteps of Gibbs, entering his house. After Jenny had left the Navy Yard, she headed to Gibbs' usual Chinese takeaway and bought dinner. She was feeling apprehensive about the topics they were going to discuss; they rarely bought up the past, and when they did it, it was out of spite. She knew a lot of the blame was on her part, and she was determined to prove to Jethro that they could make it work, that she wouldn't let him down, and that she wouldn't choose her career over him if another promotion were to arise. Being up the top was a lonely job.

She smiled up at Gibbs as he descended the basement stairs. She didn't want to appear nervous, she wanted to appear confident. She wanted to assure him that she was confident that their relationship was going to work, that he needn't doubt her intentions. She silently pulled out a tub of food and passed it to him, along with a set of chopsticks. They ate in silence for a while, only to be broken when she asked him,

"Did the case end up being solved?"

"Yep. Open and shut. The way I like it".

Clearly she was going to have to be the instigator of the conversation; Jethro was saying little as usual. She continued to take another mouthful, building up the courage to continue the conversation. She couldn't just sweep their past under the rug and hoped it wouldn't resurface.

"Jethro," she hesitantly said.

"Jenny," he replied back with a smirk.

Why was he being such a bastard she internally thought. Clearly he could see that she was uncomfortable, and he wasn't making it any easier.

"The reason why I wanted to talk was…" but before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by the man in question.

"I know Jen. You want to keep our relationship on the down-low for now. I also know that you regret leaving me in Paris, and that you still love me. I love you too, and I don't hate you nor am I angry at you. I could never stay angry at you for long anyway."

She sat their internally digesting everything he just said. He loved her! He wasn't angry! His mini speech bought a swarm of butterflies to her stomach, causing her to blush.

Gibbs was watching her intently, and when she didn't respond immediately, or even after 30 seconds, he said

"Jen, are you alright?"

Gibbs speaking to her again brought her out of her temporary daze.

"Umm…yeah. I'm just shocked. I don't think you have ever said that much to me at one time!" What did she just say! She was internally screaming at herself - what she had just said was all wrong. Why did her head and mouth not communicate at this really important moment? Now he was probably going to hate her. She then looked at Jethro to see his reaction, which caught her by surprise. He was laughing! Her moment of panic then turned to fury. Her predicament was not funny; it was embarrassing, and it was certainly not something that could be laughed about. She then glared at him, waiting for him to stop.

* * *

When Jenny had responded to his 'expression of love', he did not think that it would be a comment at how little he usually spoke. Her look of utter horror afterwards was highly amusing, so he started to laugh. The glare that he received in return was icy. He realised that laughing was definitely not the best move. In order to get himself out of trouble, he closed the distance between them and passionately kissed her. The kiss was heart-felt, and definitely conveyed how they felt about each other, and also consummated their un-spoken agreement to make their rekindled relationship work.

However, in order to do this, Gibbs decided to go on an unconventional path. Despite the fact that the kiss was getting hot and intense and could have easily been taken to the bedroom - if they even made it that far – he decided that he didn't want that tonight. Instead he said,

"Jen, I want to go about things differently this time."

At first she was surprised, but then smiled in return. He knew that she wanted to be in his bedroom at this very moment, doing what they both did best, but this approach hadn't really worked the last time. He quickly came up with an alternative plan, something he knew that Jenny would like and didn't involve watching him build his boat. He grabbed her hand and led her up the basement stairs and to his lounge room. He pulled a thick blanket out of a storage cupboard and placed it on the couch. He then revealed what they would be doing for the remainder of the night; he held up his DVD copy of "True Grit", his favourite John Wayne movie. Jenny smiled broadly in return.

He turned on his TV and tried to remember the steps Abby had shown him the previous Christmas. He smiled in satisfaction when it played on the first go. The look that he was receiving from Jenny told his that she was impressed. Yes, he was pulling out the big guns for his date.

As the credits for the movie started to play, he moved towards the couch, laid down and pulled Jenny into his arms. They both lay there watching the movie, happy to be holding the other in their arms. Once the movie had finished, they quietly caught up on each other's lives.

Gibbs briefly mentioned Shannon and Kelly, explaining to Jenny that the reason why he hadn't told her about them is that he didn't want her to think that she was a replacement. He thought it would be better for the relationship, and that he was wrong. Jenny accepted his explanation, and told him about her father and her need for justice. All of their secrets were out in the open, and they were now able to move on in their relationship. It was on the couch that the two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and content.

**Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. This story was originally meant to be 3 chapters long, but I haven't quite finished yet ... There will be more drama coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have creatively re-arranged the events of season 5 to suit the purpose of this story … However, like the previous chapter I have skipped over the majority of details because I wanted to focus on Jibbs. You will understand why by the end of the chapter! **

***Disclaimer – don't own any of the characters, unfortunately* **

Chapter 6

Over the next couple of months the two lovers had set out a regular routine. While Gibbs was working a case, or in a case's aftermath, Jenny would stay over at his house, allowing him to think and relax while working on his boat. In between cases, they would sleep at Jenny's. So far this routine was working well, and their relationship still remained a secret.

However, after working a high profile case involving the F.B.I, Jenny had been in conference with both their director and the Sec Nav for over an hour, being reamed about Gibbs' anti-sociable behaviour. She was incredibly furious about his lack of co-operation, even after she had had a heated discussion with him about it earlier that day. She was so angry that she would be spending the night at her house. Alone.

She was quickly growing tired of the conversation when one of the MTAC technicians notified her of an urgent case. She hastily excused herself from the conversation, promising to have another talk with Gibbs about his behaviour, and forcing him on desk duty for a week as punishment. She internally cringed about the upcoming conversation, but she would agree to anything at the moment. She then got the MTAC technician to bring up the details of the urgent case. A navy lieutenant had died on board a top secret navy ship. Great. Despite the fact that she could postpone her talk with Gibbs, she was now going to have to get into another dispute over the details of the top secret navy ship. She didn't want to have to deal with both at the moment. She turned to Cynthia and said,

"Cynthia, could you please notify Gibbs of his new case. Tell him and the team to go to Potomac Airport where he will be helicoptered to the Chimera."

"Yes Director," Cynthia replied. She couldn't blame the Director for not wanting to talk to Agent Gibbs at the moment, but she was suspicious about the way the two were acting of late. It was very uncharacteristic of the way they had been acting over the past two years.

* * *

Gibbs and the team, plus Ducky, had just landed on the Chimera. It was dark and quiet, but he welcomed this change of environment, despite the circumstances. He was still angry about being blind-sided by Jenny. He couldn't understand why she didn't have his back against the FBI. She knew damn well that they don't play fair. But, like usual, the blame fell on him. At least he got an out of town case to let them cool off; he didn't want to get into another heated argument and say something that he would regret. Despite the fact that the Director infuriated him, he didn't want to lose what they had. He decided to take his old approach at clearing his head; bury himself into the case.

* * *

Watching the ordeal unfold on MTAC's screen, Jenny is relieved that the team will be returning safely. Despite the fact that she knew that the team had not contracted haemorrhagic fever, she still felt uneasy. She sat, ignoring Commander Skinner's flirting, watching the ship up on MTAC's screen. While watching, something on the top left hand screen caught her eye. She watched in horror as she realised what that "thing" was; it was a missile, and it was headed straight for the ship. She watched in helpless dismay as she watched the ship explode. She sat motionless as she came to terms that everyone she loved was dead. That motionlessness then turned to fury when she realised that had the authority to sanction the hit was the Commander.

She then turned on him. At first calmly shouting about how he had killed her agents, but when he smirked and said that it was justified her emotions overtook her rationality. He had killed her lover, and their perceived family. She had never admitted it, but they were as close to a family as she and Jethro would get to. And now this idiot had ruined it. In a fit of raw emotions, she screamed at him before she stormed to her office where she eventually broke down into a heap, and started to cry uncontrollably. Her life as she knew it had changed drastically. How was she supposed to move on from this?

She didn't know how long she had been in that position, but she soon felt the presence of another. She turned to look and found Abby, also crying uncontrollably. She gathered the younger woman in her arms, like a mother would do to her child after she had been injured, and they grieved together.

* * *

Cynthia watched the scene unfold in front of her. She was just as horrified as the Director, but her reaction definitely startled her. There had to be something going on between her boss and Agent Gibbs, but what that was would she didn't know. It would be revealed soon though. In order to spare her boss some dignity, she ordered security to escort the Commander off the base. She then headed to her desk, awaiting further instructions.

Over the two years of working for NCIS, she had become good friends with her boss. She didn't want to leave Jenny, or Abby for that matter, at their time of need, but rather chose to comfort them in any way she could. But, at the same time she also felt distant. She wasn't close to Agent Gibbs or his team, so she didn't want to interrupt their grieving. She decided the best thing that she could do was go out and grab some dinner. They weren't going to be moving for a while, and food would certainly be needed. As she made her way to the bullpen, she was met with an unexpected surprise.

* * *

Gibbs ears were still ringing after the explosion. He had no idea what had happened, but he was glad that his team had just got off the ship. But happy wasn't the emotion he was feeling. He was pissed. If they weren't so efficient at escaping from the ship they would all be dead right now. He was certainly going to get to the bottom of it. What we wasn't looking forward to was the soon-to-be confrontation with Jenny. Maybe he could persuade her to postpone their conversation about the previous case until tomorrow. All as he wanted right now was some bourbon and to work on his boat.

As he and the team strode into the bullpen, the look he was receiving from Cynthia was worrying. What had happened while he was on the ship?

* * *

Jenny was still holding Abby when Cynthia came running into her office.

"Director," she said urgently, "there is something in the bullpen you must see".

The urgency in which Cynthia had come into her office, and judging by the tone of her voice, something serious had occurred. Abby also got the same vibe, quickly getting of Jenny, allowing her to get up. Jenny took the lead, with the younger women following her. She got to the balcony, but she wasn't expecting what she saw.

In the bullpen was Gibbs, his team and Ducky, all looking perfectly live. They all looked tired, but they were certainly healthy. Relief quickly filled her body once she realised that they hadn't been on the ship. She heard Abby squeal in delight next to her, before running down the stairs to engulf the team in a huge embrace. Jenny followed her, but at a slower pace. She eyed Gibbs from a distance, and he quickly disentangled himself and approached her.

She knew that her face was all splotchy from when she had been crying only minutes earlier, and the expression on his face showed that he was confused. The look of him, alive and well, set her emotions in overdrive, causing her to burst into another fit of tears. Through her sobbing she managed to say, "I saw the boat explode. I thought you were dead."

She then felt herself be pulled into an embrace. The familiar arms, wrapped around her waist. This was something that she didn't think she would ever experience again; all anger from this morning had disappeared. She reached up, touching his check affectionately before leaning up and capturing his lips. It was sweet for a few moments, but rapidly turned into a heated, and passionate kiss. The kiss itself didn't last long as it was interrupted by Abby cheering and DiNozzo's loud groaning about the amount of money he had lost through his bets.

They both broke apart, smiling at each other. They were then trapped in a massive hug from Abby, before Ducky rescued them and offered them his congratulations. The rest of the team, and Cynthia, also came over and gave their congratulations. It was only a matter of time they all thought.

* * *

Later that even, after Gibbs and Jenny managed to break free from the team and retreated to Gibbs' house, they lay in bed holding each other, fast asleep. Jenny was emotionally exhausted, while Gibbs was physically exhausted, so as soon as they arrived home, they headed straight for the bedroom to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, in between sorting out their relationship with the Sec Nav and the rest of the agency, as well as Jenny dealing with Gibbs' punishment.

**A/N: Hope you like it! The next chapter should be the last one... Also, please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry about the late update. Life happened…. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I needed to post something! Also, I'm not exactly sure what the Sec Nav does (not American) so I apologise if what I Have written isn't correct. Please tell me what you think.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only me imagination!***

Chapter 7

The blaring of the alarm woke the two lovers from a deep and comfortable slumber. They were both quite happy to spend the morning laying in each other's arms, however Jenny knew that they had a busy day ahead of them. She was the first to rise out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She needed time to think, and she couldn't do that with Jethro around.

While under the hot water, she began to think about her upcoming day. Her first priority was to clear her new-found relationship with the Sec Nav and announce it to the rest of the agency. She knew from previous experience that he hadn't minded who she was involved in; however she wasn't sure he would be so understanding about her relationship with a subordinate. Then there was the fallout of the Chimera exploding and the information she had learnt about the illegal actions undertaken on the ship. This meant that she would have to come near that sleazy Commander Skinner again. However, this might involve higher authorities, meaning it would be the Sec Nav's job…

Her thoughts were then interrupt by the loud knocking of one very impatient and horny marine. She internally sighed, turning off the shower, and opening the door to let him in. While he was adjusting to the hot steamy room, she quickly started to dry herself. She could feel his calloused hands running along the skin of her hips, and moving up to encircle her in an embrace. She was then gently pulled towards him, leaning up and against his torso, while he started to nip at her neck. It was when she started moaning that she realised what was happening, and quickly pulled away.

"Jethro," she sighed huskily, "you know very well that we have a big day ahead of ourselves, and we cannot afford to be late".

She saw him nod in agreement, but knew he did it reluctantly, she knew he understood how important it was that their relationship was approved. Plus, she was providing him with stamina practice for work – she would initiate a no-contact rule during work, regardless of his objections. She loved him, but she also loved her job and she wanted to remain professional.

Once Jethro was out of the shower and was dressed, they made a quick exit out of the house, only stopping to get coffee on the way. Upon entering the NCIS headquarters, both could notice the stares they received not only in the parking garage, but also in the lobby. Once they were in the elevator, Jenny voiced what they were both thinking,

"Who do you think blabbed, Abby or DiNozzo?"

Gibbs grunted in response. She didn't know what to make of it. Once they reached their floor, she and Gibbs both strode out into the corridor and noticed Abby and DiNozzo gossiping while Palmer, Ziva and McGee were listening in. Since it wasn't quite 0700, they were about to let them continue their conversation that would end soon, but upon hearing their names and discussion about the nature of their relationship, they were all in big trouble. Gibbs motioned for her to remain quiet while he snuck up behind them. He angrily stated,

"Is that so DiNozzo," before head slapping him and Abby, and glaring at the other three. He knew the other three were only listening in to the conversation, not partaking in it. But the glare served as a warning about the topic of discussion; they would have to be stupid to be caught discussing it on NCIS property again.

Jenny also angrily glared at them before heading up to her office. As soon as she reached it, she asked Cynthia to make a call to the Sec Nav about having an urgent meeting in MTAC. She wanted to be the one to tell him, she didn't want the gossip from her agents to reach him first. Cynthia quietly knocked on the door, informing her that the meeting was at 0900.

While waiting for the meeting, she tried to get as many case reports completed as possible.

* * *

While sitting in the bullpen, Gibbs was also trying to get his case report finished by lunch time. He knew what had happened on the Chimera was significant, and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. He noticed Jenny quickly stride along the balcony and start to head into MTAC. Before closing the door however, he noticed that she gave him a nervous smile. He took that to mean that she was about to talk to the Sec Nav.

* * *

Jenny anxiously sat in the armchair of MTAC, awaiting her meeting with the Sec Nav. As his face appeared on screen, she sent the technicians out due to the sensitive nature of the discussion. From the other side of the screen, Sec Nav became worried about their discussion. The feeling of worry was short-lived, however.

"Sir," Jenny addressed him.

"Jenny," he nervously replied, "what was so urgent that you needed to speak to me immediately."

Jenny had known the current Sec Nav since she was a little girl. Her father and him had been very good friends, resulting in them continuing the friendship, on a professional level, after his death. She knew from experience that the best way to deal with her boss was to tell him in a straight forward manner; dancing around the topic wouldn't help her case.

"Sir, the reason why I arranged this meeting is that I have to tell you something before you find out from the media."

Jenny noticed the worried look on his face increase as she mentioned this, but still she pressed on.

"I'm in a romantic relationship with Special Agent Gibbs" she quickly blurted.

She was shocked by the Sec Nav's response. He laughed.

"Sir?" she nervously asked.

In between fits of laughter he replied, "Jenny, I honestly thought something serious had happened. The way that you and Agent Gibbs act around each other, I and the other agency directors have been waiting for you two to get your act together for a while now. I trust that you can be partial to your feelings during work, and keep your relationship outside the office."

"Yes sir," he happily replied. She then told him about the events on the Chimera, and he told her that he would look into it.

After spending an hour discussing several other topics of importance, Jenny was finally able to return to her office. As she strode out of MTAC, she gave Gibbs another smile, this one more positive, to indicate the outcome of her discussion.

* * *

As the sky turned from blue, to a brilliant dark purple, the two lovers were still cooped up inside NCIS headquarters. Instead of working however, they were down in Abby's lab with the team, Ducky and Palmer eating pizza. After an official announcement had been sent to all the NCIS agents about her new-found relationship with Gibbs, Abby had decided to throw them a mini-party.

The evening was coming along relatively smoothly: DiNozzo had only made two inappropriate comments and Palmer had accidently knocked his cup of Coca-Cola all over McGee's designer jacket, resulting in him hiding near Ziva. Jenny and Gibbs sat quietly in the corner, watching their dysfunctional with pride. That was until Abby asked,

"So….when are we expecting a Gibblet?"

**A/N2: I know this chapter is short, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel (tell me what you think!). Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I hope you like the ending. Please R & R!**


End file.
